Primal Rage
by PSI-Triforce
Summary: A BBRae fanfic. Raven finds a spell in one of her books that will let her stop her mirror containing her emotions, but for it to work, she’ll need one of her teammates to put their emotions in it instead…
1. Discovery

Summary: A BBRae fanfic. Raven finds a spell in one of her books that will let her stop her mirror containing her emotions, but for it to work, she'll need one of her team-mates to put their emotions in it instead…

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things. I own my very own toothbrush. It's blue and it helps to clean my teeth in a very satisfactory way and prevents tooth decay. But I don't own Teen Titans, which is good, because they wouldn't be very good at cleaning my teeth…

It started out as an average day. Robin was talking to Starfire while they cooked breakfast, Beast Boy and Cyborg were battling on Turbo Racer 3000, and Raven was just reading one of her books on the couch, trying to block out the noise.

This wasn't easy, as demonstrated by Cyborg when he jumped up and shouted "BOO-YAH! I WIN AGAIN! IN YOUR FACE GRASS STAIN!"

Raven sighed and got up to leave for her room.

"Where ya going Rae?" asked the defeated Beast Boy.

He got the expected answer, a sigh, and could just look as she picked up her book and left.

'What's up with her?' he thought. 'She won't even talk to me…'

He was brought back down to Earth by Cyborg, challenging him to another race, so he tried to stop thinking about Raven (unsuccessfully) and went back to playing absent-mindedly. It was hard for even HIM to concentrate, as Starfire and Bird Boy were having another little argument.

"I do not understand, you put something from the machine of refrigeration into your drink and it cooled it down well and tasted quite nice, why am I not allowed to be doing the same?" Starfire asked naively.

"Star, I was just putting an ice-cube in there. You can have an ice-cube if you want, that's what they're there for!" Robin felt like he was trying to teach quantum physics to a 5 year old.

"Why can't I have this in my drink? It came from the same freeze-box!"

"Star, that wouldn't even fit in the glass! That's a frozen pickle!"

"Would it not make my drink cooler?"

"Well yeah, a little bit, but you could just use some ice! It's smaller!"

"But would I be able to eat the ice afterwards?"

"Well no, it would melt."

"Then I choose the pickle which you speak of, that way I will have a meal as well as a refreshing drink!"

She started slicing the pickle and putting it in the glass before taking a sip…

"Robin! My drink is not so tangy and delicious now that it is cold!"

"Are you drinking mustard again?"

"Am I not supposed to?"

Robin sighed just as the race between Beast Boy and Cyborg finished.

"Boo-yah! I win again! I… ok BB, what's up?" said Cyborg, stopping his victory dance.

"What? What's wrong?" Beast Boy said defensively.

"You've been acting odd all morning. You definitely haven't been trying on the game. You're not even concentrating! Usually you accuse me of being on drugs if I win a race, which by the way, is no longer funny. There was no need for the police to get involved…"

"I'm concentrating, don't worry. Just… what's up with Raven?"

"You're STILL thinking about her? Dude, if I didn't know better I'd say you had a crush on her…"

Beast Boy blushed.

"Whoa! You really do, don't ya!"

Beast Boy looked around uncomfortably, he'd give anything for this moment to be interrupted… luckily for him, his prayers were answered and they heard a scream behind them and whirled around, which made Cyborg forget what was going on. Soon they found the cause of the scream. Robin had tried to put ice-cubes into Starfire's mustard, but she was being stubborn, so he lost his cool and started throwing them at the glass. One of them went down Starfire's back somehow, so she screamed and ran around. Robin couldn't help laughing and let a chuckle leave his mouth just before a frozen pickle came flying from the alien girl's hand and nailed him between the eyes…

"What was that about? Is he…" Cyborg stopped as he looked where Beast had been a second ago, but the green teen had taken this chance to run out of the room. He panted in the hallway for a second, then started walking back towards his room.

'I hope he forgot what we were talking about' He thought as he walked. 'If he found out I really did have a crush on Rae…' Beast Boy felt his stomach go queasy. He didn't want to know what would happen.

Beast Boy turned a corner and walked past Raven's room to get to his. His curiosity got the better of him as he knocked on the door.

"Rae? You there?" He asked.

Raven replied in her emotionless voice, "It's Raven, not Rae. What do you want?"

"You left kind of quick, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm trying to read."

"Oh, ok… just remember, if you ever need to talk, I'm your friend, I'll be here."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever want to see an annoying, snot-coloured brat!" she snapped.

"Oh… sorry."

Raven sighed as she heard Beast Boy's footsteps leaving. She didn't mean to sound that mean. It was just that he kept bugging her… he never left her alone… it was almost like he was obsessed with getting to know her better…

'Wait, does he…' Raven thought for the first time if Beast Boy maybe wanted to be more than friends... 'No. He wouldn't. He's just trying to be annoying.'

She dismissed the thought of Beast Boy from her head and went back to reading her old book. She turned the page and gasped. At the top of the page was the heading:

'PORTALS TO THE MIND AND HOW TO CONTROL THEM'


	2. Ritual

Beast Boy was in his room when his communicator went off. He heard Robin shouting something like,

"Come quickly, Raven said she found something pretty important."

Beast Boy sighed and walked to the main room, where everyone was already waiting. Raven gave him a look of impatience. Beast Boy just shrugged and jumped into the only remaining space on the couch.

Raven started talking,

"I was reading through one of my books today,"

"That's a surprise…" muttered Beast Boy…

Raven shot him a glare before continuing, "And it talked about portals to the mind, like my mirror of my emotions. It told me how I could get rid of it safely!"

Some gasps went around the room.

"So you wouldn't have problems with your emotions?"

"So you'd be able to feel?"

"So you could express your emotions without something bad happening?"

"Has anyone seen my mustard? I cannot locate it anywhere!"

Everyone stared at Starfire for a second, who blushed, before Raven continued.

"There's only one problem, but it's a little one. If I want to get my emotions out of the mirror, I'll need someone else to put their's in. I just don't know which one of you would be the safest."

A long discussion followed. They thought about whether Robin should take the responsibility, but Star reminded them that he can get obsessed when he's catching criminals. Raven wouldn't even consider Star, because she didn't want to think about 10 different Starfires escaping the mirror and all asking questions naively and drinking mustard non-stop…

Cyborg was discussed shortly, but they realised that it only needed for one of his emotions to get loose and all of the tower defenses would be down and any villain could walk in. The conversation moved onto Beast Boy, and none of them could think of a big reason it couldn't be him.

"Guys, it can't be me! You know how I get when I'm angry!" Beast Boy tried to defend himself.

Raven just rolled her eyes and said "Come on Beast Boy, let's face it, you're not exactly the strongest on them team, and you don't have as many problems as the rest of us."

Beast Boy gritted his teeth while he thought, 'Yeah, sure, I have no problems compared to you guys… I mean, my parents are dead, I'm labelled a freak in society and shunned because I'm green and I have a crush, or maybe even love, a girl who is constantly putting me down, but that's not as bad as what YOU guys have been through.'

But Beast Boy didn't dare say it so he just swallowed and stammered, "Are you sure it should be me?"

They all nodded so he gave in. "Fine… what do I have to do?"

Raven told the others she'd get things set up and just to wait there for a while. Robin and Cyborg went back to playing video games and Starfire was trying to make mustard ice-cubes, so Beast Boy just went back to his room. He had barely sat down before his communicator rang again and he heard Raven's voice.

"I'm ready."

He walked slowly to her room, wondering what it would feel like to have your emotions stuck in a mirror…

He walked in and saw some sticks of incense burning, some dark roses, and Raven's mirror on a chair in the middle of the room. The other titans were sitting on Raven's bed. Before Raven began, she whispered,

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

It was only one word but it made Beast Boy happier and more confident about the whole thing. Raven took his hand and placed it on her mirror. She began chanting and her mirror was encased in a black aura.

"Azarath, Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Different colours, representing different emotions, flew around the mirror, before twisting around the black aura leading from the mirror to Raven's body, and slowly flowed inside her.

Then, tiny strands of colour quickly flew from Beast Boy's fingers to the mirror silently, until everything stopped. The changeling looked at Raven.

"Is it over?"

"I think so…"

Raven smiled and started to say 'Thank you Beast Boy' but she only got to "Than-" before Beast Boy started screaming. Something with a gloved red hand and claw was reaching through the mirror and gripping Beast Boy's arm.

"AAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?" He screamed as he tried to get free. Cyborg shot at the thing's arm, Starfire shot starbolts, and Robin struck it with a bo-staff, but it kept holding on.

Beast Boy changed into a fly quickly to get loose before turning back to normal.

"What was that?" he said in a scared voice. He didn't have to wait for an answer though, as the dark red figure jumped out and landed smoothly on the ground. He stayed there for a second, before looking up at the team and letting out a cold, evil laugh.

"I'm free…"


	3. Rage

The team backed away at the sight of their strange new foe. He rose into the light and everyone gasped. It was just like Beast Boy, only his uniform, his hair, his gloves, they were all red. It was just what they feared. His rage was loose. They immediately attacked, but Rage knew all of their weaknesses. He turned into a fly first so they couldn't see him and he landed on Cyborg's back, turning back into human just to open up some circuits and press a few buttons to temporarily deactivate the robot. Cyborg started to talk,

"Hey, get out of-"

But his energy dwindled and he collapsed on the floor. Starfire, concerned for him, leant over and tried to wake him, but before she could even call his name, Rage punched her in the stomach and kicked her over. She didn't move either.

"Nobody hurts Starfire!" Robin shouted as he drew his bo-staff out and started throwing bird-a-rangs at the smiling Rage, who dodged some of them, but finally one of them found their target and hit him in the stomach. He screamed and collapsed instantly. Robin, Raven and Beast Boy walked slowly towards Rage, who appeared to be knocked out.

Appeared to be.

As soon as they were close enough, Rage jumped back up and threw the bird-a-rang back at Robin, who didn't have time to react. He held up his bo-staff, which snapped in half from the force of the spinning metal, and looked back up just in time to see Rage's foot smacking him in the face. Before he could get back up, Rage picked up the bird-a-rang and was about to throw it at the un-moving Robin, but a green goat butted him and he dropped it in surprise. He looked at the goat as it turned back into the enraged changeling

"Three-down…" he said to himself as he faced the original Beast Boy.

"What do you want?" the changeling asked.

"HER!" the dark figure shouted, pointing at Raven.

"Why do you want her? What's she ever done to you… er… me even!" Beast Boy was getting confused at the situation, but Rage burst out laughing.

"What's she done? WHAT'S SHE DONE? SHE'S RUINING MY LIFE! Every single day, every hour, you are ALWAYS making some snide remark about me, when all I ever did was be a nice friend to you! I hate you Raven, I hate you so much…"

Raven was backing away in fear…

Rage continued "Oh, and by the way, thanks for thinking that Beast Boy was the weakest titan. I know you've been through a lot, but you have no idea how much more angry I can get than you… did you really think he, in fact, WE had it easier? Both our parents are dead. We're outcasts. And you've been such a bully to both of us for so long, and now you're going to pay…"

The moment Rage stopped talking, Raven used her powers to throw him against the wall, and she concentrated as hard as she could on keeping him there…

"Oh please Raven, try as you might, mine is power greater than you could even understand…"

He broke out of the aura and started fighting both Raven and Beast Boy at the same time. Beast Boy was trying as hard as he could to defeat his dark side, but it wasn't working. Eventually, Rage got a shot in and kicked Beast Boy in the chest. He couldn't breathe for a few seconds, and when he looked up, Rage was punching Raven in the stomach. She was getting weaker, her eyes were filled with tears of pain and guilt, and she collapsed. Beast Boy could only croak out "No…" before he saw his evil side wave goodbye mockingly and turn into an eagle, flying away, dragging Raven away by her cloak.

Beast Boy started crying as Robin and Starfire woke up. Robin looked around painfully and Starfire asked,

"Did we win?"


	4. Search

Raven woke up slowly, trying to remember what had happened. Her eyes were blurry, and she looked around slowly. She was in what looked like an old abandoned warehouse by the docks.

"Where am I" she tried to say, but all that came out was a muffled cry.

She felt the gag in her mouth and remember the fight with Beast Boy's rage. She tried to move but her hands and legs were tied around the chair she was stuck in. Her eyes scanned the area hurriedly, but Rage was nowhere to be found. She tried using her powers, but she was too weak. The ropes were so tight around her arms that they nearly cut into her flesh. She could just sit there nervously, hoping that the other titans would find her soon.

Beast Boy was sat gloomily back at Titans tower, looking out of the window.

"Where are you Rae…" he said softly.

"Hey grass-stain," he heard a voice say. "You were a lot stronger than I thought."

Beast Boy turned around, half-cheered up by his friend's effort at a joke. "Hey Cy, good to see Robin could fix you. How's everyone else?"

"Starfire needed cheering up, but no medical attention, so Robin hugged her and told her everything would be alright. Lovebirds…" the robot responded.

Beast Boy only heard what Cyborg said absent-mindedly, his mind was still set on Raven.

"Where could she be? Can't we track her or something?"

"You're rage was pretty clever. He took off her communicator and left it in her room. Don't worry man, she'll be alright, you know Raven…"

"She won't be alright! That's why I'm scared, I know how angry I've been at her before… I don't think Rage will stop until she's… she's……"

Beast Boy couldn't say it, but Cyborg understood.

"BB? Sit down and tell me something."

"What?"

"Well, you ran off earlier when I asked you if you had a crush on Rae, so it's pretty obvious, but just to make sure, do you?"

"…I don't think it's just a crush…"

"Ok, I won't tell the others until you let me, but just think… imagine the angriest you could ever be."

"Alright…"

"I don't mean angry like fighting someone, I mean angry like killing someone."

"I'm thinking about it!"

"Well… where are you?"

"What?"

"Where would you be killing them? As soon as we figure that out, we'll know where Rage is!"

"I…I can't picture killing anyone. I don't get mad like that so easy."

"Think harder! You have to imagine if you wanted someone dead!"

"I can't!"

A light bulb clicked in Cyborg's head.

"Imagine if someone killed Raven…"

For a second, the mechanical man could see the rage in Beast Boy's eyes, just before they went back to normal and Beast Boy realised where he would find Rage.

"YES! Thanks Cy!" He shouted as he flew out of the window as a pterodactyl.

"Dude! Tell me where you're going!" Cyborg shouted after him, but he had already disappeared from sight.

Back at the old warehouse, Rage had returned with a large bag. Raven watched as he calmly got out a plastic tank of petrol and a few boxes of matches. Raven's eyes were wide open with fear.

"Aww, don't be scared Rae, after all, this will all be over very quickly!" he said with a twisted smile as he open the tank and started pouring petrol all over the crying girl. He splashed the flammable liquid all over her and poured some to make a trail to light before putting the half-full tank down.

"Goodbye Raven," he said, lighting a match and dropping it, igniting the trail and watching as the flames swept up to the waiting girl.


	5. Showdown

A green antelope crashed through the wall and butted Raven towards the opposite one just as the flames reached her feet. The chair smashed into pieces and the ropes binding Raven fell, freeing her. She removed her gag and looked at Rage furiously. She started her chant,

"Azarath, metrion…" but Beast Boy interrupted.

"Raven, get out of here, please!"

"Why? You could get hurt?" Raven's voice was filled with concern for the first time in a while.

"Rae, this place is on fire and it looks to me like you're covered in petrol, get to the doorway," he turned to her and she saw the tears and fears in his eyes. "Please…"

Raven did what was asked of her and ran past the flames to the doorway, where she stood, watching Beast Boy battling his own anger.

For the first time fighting, Beast Boy had the upper hand fighting. Rage had to back away to dodge punch after punch until he was stuck backed up against a wall. He quickly turned the tables though when he morphed into a fly and disappeared.

"Where are you?" Beast Boy shouted. "Come out and fight like a man!"

Beast Boy's wish was granted when Rage appeared behind him and kicked him in the back.

He was just about to stamp on Beast Boy's head when Raven's cloak landed on Rage. It was still covered in petrol so Raven had thrown it at him. He screamed and Beast Boy took this chance to stand up and punch him hard in the face. Rage staggered back into the fire and when he walked out of the other side he looked like the human torch, but he didn't scream, he simply took the flaming cloak off and threw it over his shoulder.

"Don't look so surprised," he sneered. "Do you really think I'm as weak as you two?"

The other titans were piling into the T-car and racing down the streets impatiently.

"Come on Cy, where is he?"

"I'm tracking him already, just shut up bird boy!"

"Well track him faster!"

"I'm trying! Just shut… wait… I got a lock on his whereabouts. He's down by the docks in warehouse 16, let's go!"

The T-car sped up and zoomed along the streets.

Rage threw Beast Boy to the ground while Raven had to watch from the doorway. Rage looked, smirking at the changeling, who in turn quickly jumped up and nailed Rage in the side of the head.

"Are you really this weak? Honestly, I'm ashamed that you're one of MY emotions…" Beast Boy taunted.

This got the expected response, a barrage of punches and kicks all expertly dodged by Beast Boy, who grabbed Rage's hands and went up to him face to face.

"How can you expect to win? You're just one little part of me! You got lucky before when you took us by surprise but how do you expect to win against me?"

"I'm not trying to," sneered Rage. "I'm just delaying you.

Beast Boy was taken by surprise, and let go, but Rage didn't try to hit him, just slowly walk up to him and speak to him demeaningly.

"Raven's not the only one I want dead… You… you're a pathetic excuse for a human, or an animal, let alone both."

Beast Boy backed away in shock.

"You know what made me madder about Raven being mean to me? You! When have you EVER stood up to her, or insulted her back? Never. You're spineless… and to think, not only do you actually feel friendly towards this evil witch, but you actually have a CRUSH ON HER?"

Raven gasped. Beast Boy gasped, before being enraged and trying to punch Rage, but his attack was dodged easily and Rage tripped him. Beast Boy landed in a heap on the floor. Rage just kept talking.

"I don't want to be a part of your sad little world where I'm just constantly going to be ignored. I'd rather be dead than be a part of you again…" Rage stopped smirking evilly again.

Beast Boy realised what Rage was saying, and looked towards the half-full petrol tank. The flames were so close to it… in a matter of seconds it would explode. Beast Boy, still in a heap, looked up just to see Rage leaning over him before saying sinisterly,

"Bye Bye Beast Boy."

BOOM!


	6. Aftermath

Beast Boy heard the explosion and closed his eyes. He knew he was done for. Tears ran down his cheeks. He would never see Raven again. He would be dead.

He waited a second before opening his eyes and looking around. He was covered in a black aura. Raven had protected him. The aura faded as Raven ran towards him.

"Beast Boy, quick, we need to get out of here!" She took his hand as they fled out just before the old building collapsed into smouldering rubble.

Beast Boy turned to Raven with tears in his eyes.

"Rae, I'm so sorry about all this, it was all my-"

He was cut off when Raven wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Tears were running down her cheeks too. She whispered back to him,

"I'm sorry too…"

Just then, the T-car stopped by, and Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin, a little late, jumped out. Robin said "All right Rage! We're taking you down!"

He looked around for a second and saw Beast Boy and Raven hugging, the building destroyed, and Rage was nowhere to be seen. Robin turned to Cyborg and said "I told you we shouldn't have stopped for pizza…" before walking back into the car dejectedly.

Raven told everyone what had happened in the car on the way back, leaving out the bit where she found out Beast Boy had a crush on her. When they arrived back at the tower, Beast Boy avoided everyone and went straight to his room. Raven tried to follow him, but the others were asking her questions.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Are you going to keep Beast Boy's emotions in the mirror?"

"Has everyone still not seen my mustard? I do not know where it could be!"

Raven pointed to a little jar of mustard on the side and tried to follow Beast Boy. She knocked on his bedroom door but he wasn't there. She climbed up the stairs to the roof and saw him sitting near the edge, crying. She quietly walked up, sat down next to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and said through sobs,

"You're not mad at me?"

Raven was more confused than Starfire when she read a dictionary.

"Why would I be mad at you? You saved me."

This just made Beast Boy cry harder.

"It was all my fault! It was my rage that got loose, it's my fault you nearly died…"

Raven put her arm around Beast Boy and comforted him.

"Beast Boy, you saved me. It wasn't your fault, it was me who made your rage so mad. I constantly put you down and made fun of you, and then I assumed that your emotions would still be weak… I've been horrible to you. And I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me Raven, you-"

Raven interrupted him again.

"You're right. I shouldn't be saying sorry. I should be showing you how sorry I am, and I know just the way how."

She wiped away his tears with her delicate hand, closed her eyes, and leaned into a passionate kiss, the first she had ever had. It was only for a few seconds, but for both of them it felt like forever. When she opened her eyes, Beast Boy was smiling again.

He put her arm around her and they both watched the sun set together.

"I think this is the beginning of something beautiful…" He said.

"And I believe you." She replied.

The End


End file.
